


Soleil After Sundown

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Soleil Firahel is leaving home to pursue her career as an arcane sorcerer and research assistant for a historical archeological project.  Her last night in her home town is spent in the wonderful company of a beautiful woman named Kalia.
Kudos: 6





	Soleil After Sundown

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes: Soleil is an elvish Draconic Sorcerer, and as such displays certain dragon-like physical appearances. Kalia is what's known as a Kashari, a human with animal-like ears and tail, those of a Fennec Fox in Kalia's instance. These terms are used to refer to them sometimes.

Soleil was practically beaming as she gently closed the door behind her. What a night it had been! An inspiring performance at the tavern, a hot meal at the local food vendor, a lovely walk through the nearby meadow, and an exhilarating moonlit conversation. It may have been her last night in the city, but good company had made it wonderful. And, she thought as her gaze fell onto the figure standing before her, it was about to become even more wonderful.

Earlier that night, she had met a wonderful Kashari woman named Kalia. A fennec it seemed, Kalia’s thick black hair was parted by two large fox ears, and a large and fluffy tail the same light-tan color peeked out through a hole in her long skirt.

“You have such a lovely room,” Kalia cooed as she took off her mantled cloak, reaching over to hang it on a coat rack near the door and revealing the rest of her outfit underneath. A beautiful powder-blue blouse with long, roomy sleeves draped nicely over her figure, a very shallow neckline leaving plenty to the imagination while revealing her nice, dark collarbones. Hugging her curvy hips was a bouncy lavender skirt that fell just below her knees, ruffled edges giving occasional glances at her smooth thighs. A beautiful white sash hugged her waist and a pair of black sandals on her feet may have been the only items on her person that she hadn’t tailored herself.

The entire ensemble complimented Kalia’s figure, short and curvy with burnt umber skin that nicely contrasted the bright colors. Soleil hadn’t been able to keep her eyes off her the entire walk home, or during the meal they ate, or since she met her at the tavern for that matter. The fact they’d only known each other for one night didn’t matter; the sorcerer was leaving the city for a big expedition the following morning and both of them wanted to share each other’s company until then.  
“Soleil?”

The woman’s voice brought the elf back to her senses. She’d been staring at her this whole time, eyes trailing up and down her figure as she stood by the door. Soleil’s cheeks reddened as her smile faltered, a nervous chuckle making its way out of her mouth as she realized how silly she must have looked. Kalia’s beautiful thick lips curled into a smile and she turned, movements graceful and suggestive as she stepped closer to the girl in the doorway.

“I said your room is lovely,” she repeated, her voice barely hiding her exuberance. 

“Ah, thank you!” Soleil began, recovering from her momentary overload of cheer, “My sisters say I have quite the eye for décor. Truth be told, I just like the colors.” She gently touched Kalia’s arm as she stepped around her, turning around in the middle of the luxurious bedroom. There were plenty of earthy reds and browns complimenting the light umber woodwork, but more stand-out was a large banner which burned a bright crimson. As if to self-efface, Soleil reached up and removed the long, lovely scarf from her shoulders and held it up before the banner; they were the same bright color, and just as the banner complimented the room’s earthy tones, the scarf complimented Soleil’s beautiful brown skin. 

“See?” she joked. The smile on Kalia’s face turned mischievous as she put a finger to her own chin, cocking her hips slightly and humming as though judging Soleil’s outfit. Soleil had only known the other woman for a day, but she knew enough that this was some kind of playful trick. Her heart was beating like a drum as she wondered what she might be up to.

“I’m not sure,” Kalia hummed, gazing up and down Soleil’s ample figure, “it’s hard to read the colors with all that white in the way.”

Soleil blinked. She looked down only to notice the white in question; the entirety of her knee-length dress. By the time she recognized the entendre, Kalia was stepping closer. There was a cute grin on the kashari’s face as she reached out and placed a few teasing fingers on Soleil’s shoulder, having to reach up as the elf was much taller.

“Maybe you could reveal-“ she began, but her flirting was interrupted by Soleil taking a step back, tossing her scarf on a nearby desk, hooking her clawed hands beneath her own dress, and simply lifting it up and over her head. Even a beautiful tailor had to bask in the glorious confidence of a sorcerer as Soleil tossed her white dress to the side, a sly grin on her face as she revealed the thin carmine undergarments barely managing to restrain her perky breasts and ample hips. Particularly noteworthy were the panties, which had to make way for her massive and beautiful tail by way of an elliptical strip of frilled cotton above and beneath it. The elf reached over and grabbed the scarf again, draping it casually over one shoulder and standing confidently before the other woman.

“How about now?” she teased. Kalia couldn’t help but beam, a sunny and playful energy practically radiating from her. She nodded once, then twice as she admired Soleil’s figure and confident smile. It could have been possible to read the thoughts that were going through her head, down to the exact positions, based on her expression and eyeline alone.

“Shall I return the favor?” Kalia murmured.

“If you please.”

Kalia led the elf over to her own bed, beckoning her to sit. Soleil did, and the Kashari stepped three paces away. She turned and showed her back, hands hidden from the sorcerer as she fidgeted with something. It didn’t take much imagination to figure out what she was doing, but the process nonetheless added a hint of excitement and mystery to the act. Soleil could hardly contain herself as she sat in her own bed, watching the gorgeous dark beauty do… something.

The sound of a cloth strip sliding out of a loop perked Soleil’s pointed ears. The powder-blue blouse bunched up slightly around Kalia’s shoulders and inched up over her hips, revealing a few inches of smooth dark-brown skin. Soleil could feel her breath catch in her chest as the blouse slid free from Kalia’s body, revealing her slender back; no bra or wrap to distract. The Kashari turned to look over her shoulder, smoldering amber eyes catching the elf’s. A confident smirk played at her thick lips. She reached up and ran her fingers through her own thick, frizzy hair, giving the sorcerer a fantastic view of her back and shoulders and a sneaky glance at her breasts from around her figure. Soleil knew they were large from the day spent with her, but it was impressive just how much the tailor’s clothing had kept hidden.

Kalia turned to face her new friend, beautiful breasts and smooth stomach on full display as she cocked her hips. No more eye contact. She glanced instead at the floor, seemingly putting on a show as she hooked her thumbs into the waist of her sash. Running her fingertips along the waistline of the shimmering cloth, she managed to gently scoot it down a centimeter, then another, tantalizing the other woman with her curvy hips and silky skin as she revealed more and more of the v-dip above her thighs. With a single smooth motion, Kalia tugged at the tongue of her sash and it loosened, and her dress fell to the floor around her feet as she pulled the waistcloth away.

Soleil’s eyes burned bright as she gazed upon the kashari’s figure, a pair of beautiful blue panties leaving little to the imagination as she turned around to show her back once more. Unlike the skirt, or Soleil’s underwear, these panties did not have a hole to let Kalia’s tail through. Instead, the tail simply flowed out over the top, which was about half as high as a typical pair might have. This coupled with Kalia’s ample figure and cocked hips gave Soleil’s eyes a wonderful treat to feast upon, and they stayed plastered on the Kashari even as she turned and began to approach.

“Now that we’re even,” Kalia murmured, a particularly sensual vibe in her voice bringing Soleil’s attention back to her face. The sentence ended there it seemed, trailing off like a rhetorical that didn’t need finishing as Kalia stepped right up to the sitting sorcerer. Soleil straightened her back as the Kashari slid into her lap, straddling her own legs and slowly wrapping a pair of delicate arms around the elf’s neck. The women wasted no time in closing the remaining distance, their lips pressing together in the moonlight. 

Soleil wrapped her thickly-scaled arms around the small of the kashari’s back, fingers gently pressing against her bare skin thanks to the soft pads at their tips. Kalia was much shorter than her so, even with the kashari sitting on her lap, the elf didn’t need to crane her neck to kiss her. What started out as soft kisses quickly became passionate, with heated breaths escaping between intense touches. Soleil felt the wet heat of a tongue against her lips and wordlessly obliged, parting them to greet her lover properly. The two woman had a heated exchange there on the edge of the bed, hands and tongues exploring each other.

The sudden introduction of a hand against her breast made Soleil jump, though it did nothing to interrupt the match between her tongue and the other woman’s. She felt Kalia’s hand gently but greedily rub against her chest over the carmine undergarments. The kashari’s other hand, simultaneously sneaky and blatant, crept down the sorcerer’s caramel-skinned back and tugged at the strip of cloth binding her bra. Soleil could feel her heartbeat quickening, opening her eyes to gaze at the gorgeous woman before her as if to ask if she was sure between heated kisses. Kalia’s response was to grin.

The eager hand on Soleil’s chest slipped down to press dainty fingertips against the underside of her breast, brushing them up her sensitive skin and beneath the deep red undergarment. A gentle coaxing took place, with eager fingers grazing the cute dark nipples as they made their way across every inch of Soleil’s perky breasts until the silken cloth simply fell away. The sorcerer cooed as her bra fell to the bed, both of her lover’s hands going to her chest to bask her in appreciation. 

“They’re very cute,” Kalia hummed as she played with Soleil’s breasts. She brushed a thumb against one of her sensitive nipples, causing the elf to tremble slightly. The kashari suddenly found her chair, previously very stable and well-behaved, shifting upward rather quickly. She became acutely aware of the strong, draconic claw pressed gently against her lower back as it was now the only thing preventing her from tumbling backwards out of Soleil’s lap as the cheeky sorcerer leaned forward and buried her face in Kalia’s chest. 

“I like yours much more,” Soleil mused, rubbing her face against the kashari’s beautiful silky skin. On either side of her cheeks were ample breasts the color of burnt umber, and they were warm and soft and smelled faintly of a flowery perfume. She was in heaven, smushing her face into a gorgeous pair of tits like that, taking in Kalia’s personal scent and just basking in her glory. But she wanted more of her. Soleil looked up with a grin, seeing the kashari’s flustered face right in front of her as the other woman tried to deal with the sudden shift of balance at the edge of the bed.

‘She’s about to deal with much more than that,’ Soleil thought.

Kalia gasped as she was lifted effortlessly into the air, her lover standing upright and turning to hold her out over the bed. Her surprise turned to awe as Soleil simply stepped up onto the bed, walking to the center of the mattress before lowering herself down to her knees. That awe turned to excitement as Kalia felt her back touch the soft blankets beneath her, and by the time Soleil was between her legs the only thing she could feel was thirst.

Soleil reached up and brushed the long, golden locks of hair out of her face, tucking them back behind her ear. Before her was a gorgeous sight: Kalia’s panties, a beautiful blue to contrast the dark skin around and beneath them. Vibrant patterns wound their way across the fringes of the clothing, and the sorcerer couldn’t make up her mind where to start. Without thinking too hard about it, she simply leaned forward and planted a kiss against the center, where a gentle outline hinted at Kalia’s lust. Soleil felt the other woman raise her hips in surprise, brushing the soft cloth against her lips as if encouraging her. She was more than happy to continue, but there was so much to love.

First, she began with Kalia’s inner thighs. The fringe of her panties was a nice starting line, a contrast that Soleil’s lips found agreeable. She kissed her there, gentle and affectionate, before moving further from the edge of the panties. A gentle claw lifted Kalia’s leg into the air as Soleil trailed kisses down it, slowly raising herself up to follow the kashari’s curves all the way up to her cute feet. She planted a soft kiss there, too, before turning to look down at the blushing kashari in her bed. Kalia had raised a finger to her own mouth, gently nibbling on it as if to kindly request that Soleil not stop, thank you very much. The sorcerer continued, trailing her lips down the girl’s heel and back down her thighs, earning a series of cute trembles and noises from the woman as she did so.

Soleil completed her circuit with another kiss upon Kalia’s panties, their lips touching with only a thin veneer of cloth between them. The elf could feel the heat of Kalia’s sex through the cloth, trembling against her lips and filling her nose with the scent of need. She looked up to meet the kashari’s eyes as if to silently ask permission. Without prompt, Kalia glanced down at her and smirked.

“What are you waiting for?” she teased, as though she wasn’t in the palm of Soleil’s paws. The elf simply licked her lips and obliged. She slipped her paws around the woman’s hips and gently pinched the border of her panties between her claws, urging them down as the kashari lifted her butt up off the bed to make things easier. There was something exciting and satisfying about watching, from directly between Kalia’s legs, as the panties loosened and bunched up before slipping away and revealing the warm skin beneath. Plump lips framed with curly black hair, slick with a thin sheen of lust that teased Soleil’s nose with the heady scent of need. The elf reveled in raising the panties up every inch of Kalia’s beautiful thick legs before tossing them aside, finally ready for her meal.

Two heavy paws slid beneath Kalia’s butt as Soleil laid flat on her stomach, now face-to-face with the kashari’s gorgeous pussy. The elf couldn’t help but plant another smooch upon the small tuft of hair above Kalia’s clit, causing the kashari to let out a tiny giggle which rung in Soleil’s ears like music. Too hungry to abide by manners any longer, the elf buried her face into her meal, content on thanking the gods for it later. Her tongue pushed roughly against the silky folds just beneath Kalia’s mound, rolling in circles until they revealed the sensitive clit she was aiming for. The difference in reaction was astounding between Kalia’s cute giggles and sudden, sharp gasp for air as she bucked her hips up against the elf’s mouth.

Soleil eagerly continued, her tongue covered in the sharp and heady flavors of pussy as she began to breath entirely through her nose, half-buried in curly hairs. This part of Kalia decidedly did not smell like the flowery perfume from earlier, a thick and hazy smell of sex threatening to intoxicate the elf instead. She reveled in the taste of the kashari’s heat, focusing on her clit at first before slowly lowering to her slick entrance just to cover all her bases. She rolled her tongue against every inch of Kalia it could reach, just for good measure, and judging by the woman’s bucking hips it was working like a charm. She felt a pair of hands desperately grab ahold of her head, fingers tangling up in her hair as though repeatedly smashing a button labeled “Please continue, if you don’t mind.”

The kashari in question was suddenly finding it quite hard to control her volume, breath hitching in her chest every few gasps and causing little high-pitched lilts in her voice whenever she tried to speak. Feeling Soleil’s tongue lower to a less sensitive area was like a much needed break, although the sensation of wet heat against her pussy was good no matter where it was applied. Kalia finally started to regain control of herself, shifting her legs where she could and getting a good hold on her lover’s head, using her hair like a flexible handlebar. The kashari managed to catch her breath and sighed dreamily, leaning fully back and embracing the bliss.

Soleil pushed her tongue in as far as it would go, exploring every inch of the kashari’s pussy much to her partner’s delight. A few eager, deep tongue-fucks brought a very nice voice out of Kalia, one that Soleil reveled in hearing almost as much as the taste of pussy cum on her tongue. She drew back out, her tongue lolling out and dripping with a visible sheen of pearly white mess, and looked up to her lover’s face as if to say “you made this”. Kalia, aware of the sudden lack of tongue inside her, glanced down and immediately turned an even deeper red, giggling despite herself at Soleil’s teasing and pushing the other woman’s face back where it belonged.

Soleil acquiesced with little resistance, attending to Kalia’s sensitive clit with vigor. She shoved her tongue against it, roughly lapping along from about halfway down the girl’s pussy to the tip of her pubic mound, letting several inches of tongue drag across the sensitive little nub along the way. Kalia’s legs closed in tight around her head and Soleil suddenly found herself wearing the kashari’s thighs like ear muffs, shutting out most of the noise of the city and causing her every sense to be dominated by the girl before her. With seemingly limitless vigor, the elf pushed in closer and began to roll her tongue around Kalia’s clit in hard circles. It was as though she was trying to buff a small pearl, using her long, hot tongue as the cloth if a cloth could be very sensual. 

The payoff came quick, and so did Kalia. Soleil couldn’t hear the woman’s voice, dripping with ecstasy, as it spilled over into a long string of slurred compliments and exclamations, but she didn’t need to. The trembling of her lover’s body was all she needed, the quivering and twitching of her pussy against her tongue, the tightening and then loosening of the thighs around her head. Soleil slowly drew back, but not before planting one last kiss on the woman’s silky mound, and rose between Kalia’s legs with a satisfied, and very very wet, smile.

“Did I do good?” she asked, her voice lilting with a sing-song confidence that knew the answer already. Kalia could only nod, smushing her own face with one hand to hide the trembling, blissful expression. Her other hand reached up and blindly took Soleil’s, guiding her down to lie with her. Soleil obliged, their legs intertwining like the stems of flowers replanted together for beauty’s sake alone. The two women lied there for the entire night, entangling each other as they held hands and exchanged sweet words and even sweeter kisses. 

When sunlight came loftily through the window in lazy rays, Soleil found herself in Kalia’s arms one last time. The carriage was waiting outside, and the two women were already dressed to go. Their lips touched again before they left the bedroom behind, and as they pulled back Soleil could taste herself on Kalia’s lips. She smiled and chuckled, looking away as red touched her cheeks.

“Perhaps I should have given myself enough time to brush my teeth,” she lamented, hoping nobody would notice on the ride out. If she was lucky, maybe they’d stop for food, and she could pick up some kind of citrus fruit. A gentle hand on her cheek brought her attention back down to Kalia, who was smiling mischievously.

“Well, you won’t have to worry about that next time you find yourself back home. Just pay me a visit when you can, okay? With any luck I’ll still be running the shop.”

Soleil smiled and nodded, and the two finally left each other’s arms. They walked down the hall and into the entryway, where the elf’s family waited to send her off. Thankfully, they didn’t question her about her overnight company; she could cast spells, but she couldn’t handle that level of awkwardness. Hugs and goodbyes were exchanged, all while the kashari introduced herself to the family as a good friend. As Soleil was approaching her carriage, Kalia’s voice called out from the road.

“I left you something to remember me by!”

Soleil turned and waved goodbye, blushing slightly as Kalia openly blew her a kiss before heading back home. She stepped up into her carriage, breathing a sigh of relief to find herself alone for now. Getting settled in, she felt the excitement from the previous night returning to her chest as the carriage began to move, and she set her bag down on the seat next to her. Opening it, Soleil’s bronzed face turned a bright crimson as she pulled out a pair of beautiful blue panties.   
Had Kalia been naked beneath her dress while meeting my family?

Soleil couldn’t help but smile despite her embarrassment. Of course she would be so daring, she thought with a laugh. The elf brought the panties close for a scent to remember her lover by before replacing them in her bag, lest she be seen by any passerby. As she left behind the beautiful city of Stirpesand, Soleil knew she wouldn’t forget Kalia. Especially not with a pair of her underwear in her backpack.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!   
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
